Pillar of Salt
by Sir Thopas
Summary: Londo Mollari looked back on his life, at all the mistakes and all the missed opportunities, and thought how wonderful it could have been even as his feet turned to salt.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - For those of you who do not like the Londo/G'Kar pairing, you might want to skip this one. There is a bit of Londo/G'Kar here, as well as all of the canon Londo pairings- Londo/Adira, Londo/Mariel, Londo/Daggair, Londo/Timov, and Londo/DancingGirl.

**Pillar of Salt**

_Chapter 1_

"Come now, you can tell your good friend Londo Mollari," the Centauri cajoled as he set his drink on the table. "What did you do with your artificial eye?"

"I must have misplaced it somewhere," G'Kar replied airly, waving his hand about as though the matter was of no consequence to him. He glanced away then, absently popping another piece of rice into his mouth.

Londo did not believe the man for a minute. G'Kar was far too smug about the whole conversation, not to mention the fact that an artificial eye wasn't exactly the sort of thing that one just happened to lose. Oh, let me just take out my eye and set it down on the counter while I wash the dishes! Londo leaned forward in his chair, never breaking his stare. If G'Kar was a proper warm-blooded mammal he might be blessed with seeing a blush, but as it were Londo had to settle for the Narn's self-conscious wiggling.

Suddenly, G'Kar went still. Although he was staring at nothing in particular, his eye widened in surprise and his mouth formed a perfect 'o'. One gloved hand strayed to his collar and rested it there, clutching at the thick leather as he shifted in his seat, as if to get a better view. He looked exceedingly interested. And aroused.

Londo leapt from his seat. "Ha! I knew it. You hid your eye in Delenn and Sheridan's quarters. I take it that the proceedings are going well, eh?" He shook his finger at the other man who might have looked embarrassed if it weren't for that wicked smile.

"Relations between Humans and Minbari have never been better," G'Kar replied, eyeing the Centauri as the man edged closer."If only you could be a witness to this conference, it is truly a remarkable feat of diplomacy. Who knew Sheridan was such a skilled orator? Delenn certainly appreciates the judicious application of his tongue. I wish I could read lips. The Human diplomat appears to have put forth a proposal. Delenn is deliberating. She seems to be issuing a counter demand. Sheridan seems skeptical, but... Oh, it looks like the Minbari delegate has gained the upper-hand. She appears to have a firm grip on his... pen."

"That is why the Centauri make such natural diplomats. We have enough pens for everyone, already filled with ink and ready to sign." Londo was looming over the Narn, his hands braced against the arms of the chair, boxing the other man in. Nearly touching him. G'Kar merely smirked up at him, daring him to do something... anything...

Londo leaned down to kiss him. He never could resist a dare. But whatever spell that had fallen over them was quickly broken. G'Kar pulled his head back before their lips could touch. He glanced away, his face shuttering close, and leaving Londo to stand there and gape like a fool.

They had had sex only once, though the memory of their time together was never very far from Londo's mind. It was a puzzle, one that Londo was unsure if he wanted to understand, but by the Maker he knew he wanted to experience it again. It happened not long after they had begun to take those first tentative steps toward friendship, when everything was still awkward and painful, but they were trying at least. They had been drinking together, the only activity they could agree upon without undo violence, when Londo made some offhand comment. He didn't even remember what it was, but it had set G'Kar off just the same. Suddenly they were flirting and then they were doing a lot more than just flirting, but there had been something strange and just... off about the whole thing. It was almost like a battle, rather than a love affair, at least for G'Kar. In every stroke and every kiss, there had been an undercurrent of anger. As though G'Kar was trying to prove something. To whom, Londo wasn't sure.

Afterwards, G'Kar said nothing about it and neither did Londo. He knew shame when he saw it and could read it on G'Kar's face like a book. He'd be damned if he brought up their one night together like some lovesick fool when it was obvious G'Kar wanted to just forget the whole thing. Londo had too much pride for something like that.

Londo backed off then and casually made his way to his chair, picking up his glass and downing the champagne in one gulp. He wasn't bitter. "You are wasting your talents, G'Kar," he commented as he sat back down, his tone dripping with forced nonchalance. "You have such a flair for words, why bother with philosophy? You should be writing novels of a more... carnal nature. I would read it."

G'Kar laughed. "I quite like the sound of that."

They were back on safe ground where nothing they said meant anything.

Londo leaned back in his chair and stared out into the vastness of space. "You know, I think I will miss place." He could hear G'Kar snort in disbelief. "It's true," Londo insisted. "Before the war and the occupation, life here was so much simpler. Even between us."

"Really?" G'Kar demanded. "So, when you taunted me with that G'Quan Eth plant, you mean to say that wasn't actually religious bigotry? And I seem to recall you being quite upset over that little incident with Ragesh III."

"Petty squabbles."

For a long moment G'Kar was silent. Londo could feel the weight of his stare, but he refused to give in. He kept staring out at the stars, thinking back on those early years. Yes, they had been hard, but not as hard as he had thought they were at the time. G'Kar could say whatever he liked, there had been potential between the two of them before he had gone and ruined it all.

If only they had been born in a different century, things would have been much easier for Londo. G'Kar could have been his companion- a slave, yes, but one whose skin would have never been marred with the weight of chains. Londo would have cherished him, like a beloved family member. G'Kar would still have that sharp wit of his, but he would take care to soften his words to Londo, to make sure that his little jabs did not wound so much. He would be grateful for his master's kindness and love. He would never turn away from a kiss.

"Do you want to know who you remind me of?"

Londo was pulled from his fantasy by the sound of the Narn's voice. He scowled at the man and went to take another drink of champagne, only to remember that it was already gone. "Not really, but I suppose you will tell me anyway. Go on then, let's get this lesson over with."

"Lot's Wife."

"Who? Is that the name of that Drazi Council member?"

"What? No." G'Kar sighed. "You really should know all the names of the Council members by now. No, Lot is a character in the Bible."

Londo snorted at that. "Bah, Human religions. They're all so dreary. It figures that you would like it. Well, go on then, tell me the story."

"Lot and his family lived in a city that was known for its decadence, but underneath the gilded surface lay a rotten core. God decided to destroy the entire city and all of its people for their wickedness. The only ones spared was Lot, his wife, and their daughters. God told them to flee and never look back, but as they ran Lot's wife turned her head back to look and God transformed her into a pillar of salt."

For a full minute Londo could only sit there, trying to process that ridiculous piece of Human drivel G'Kar had just told him. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. What is that suppose to mean anyway?"

Another sigh. It was better than death threats, Londo supposed. "Nothing. It means nothing. It's just a story."

Londo turned back towards the stars, mollified by that. But it apparently wasn't nothing to G'Kar. The Narn looked at him like maybe this time Londo would finally understand. He wished he would stop. There was hope in the Narn's eyes and it made Londo feel uncomfortable, like he was failing the other man somehow and he had already failed so many times in his life.

"G'Kar, I am going to tell you a secret," Londo suddenly announced. "I don't know if I want to be Emperor."

G'Kar smiled. "We could run away together."

The suggestion was so ridiculous, Londo couldn't help but laugh. "That is the best joke I have heard all week."

It was only later after he heard that G'Kar had abandoned civilization to explore parts unknown with Lyta Alexander that he thought the Narn might not have been joking after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pillar of Salt**

_Chapter 2_

"Oh, Mr. Morden!" Londo crowed at the human as he swung his glass wild circles, spilling brivari everywhere. "Have you lost weight?" He laughed darkly, unworried as he lost his balance and his feet began to step in every direction but the right one. He collapsed backward onto his bottom, still half-mad and laughing. He knew the guards were watching his every movement, but they said nothing. After all, this was hardly the strangest thing they had ever seen in Cartagia's garden.

Morden's skin had turned pale and waxy and his eyes were completely clouded over. The head was already beginning to smell something awful. He would have to take it down soon, otherwise the entire court would start to complain. Not yet though. He still had time.

"Londo, what are you doing out here?"

Londo could hear Vir approach him cautiously, but he ignored him. Instead, he turned his attention back to the drink in his hand but there was nothing in it. He eyed his empty glass sadly. He should pour himself another drink.

Then, quite unexpectedly, he heard the sound of glass shattering into a million pieces as it slipped from his numb fingers, confused as to how he had suddenly come to be standing on his own two feet. Vir had reached down and grasped him under his arms, hauling him upwards. Londo was impressed. He didn't know the boy had that kind of strength. "Come on, we better get you up before someone sees you."

"Oh, yes," Londo mocked as they began to make their way through the palace. "We mustn't let old Londo Mollari make a fool of himself. That's your job, isn't it? You're not an aide or an ambassador. You're a janitor cleaning up after me."

Vir sighed. It sounded soul-deep and wounded. "I'm helping you because I'm your friend."

Londo let out another laugh, but it was rougher. Uncertain. "Friend? If I was any friend of yours I wouldn't have left you to kill Cartagia."

Londo felt himself drop back down to the ground as Vir let go. For the first time that night he stole a glance at the younger man's face. The raw emotion emanating from him made his stomach crawl and his insides chafe so that Londo had to look away again. "You didn't..." Vir ground out, unable to find the words. "We had to do it."

"I can hear you scream in your sleep, even through the wall." He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

With a pull, Londo was back on his feet. "As if the things you say in your sleep are any better." A joke and just like that Vir had provided an easy way out of this horrible conversation.

But Londo found he couldn't let it go. He never should have accepted Vir as his aide. He should have sent him right back to Centauri Prime the moment he saw just how innocent and naïve he really was. What right did Londo have to drag him into his darkness?

Still, now that Vir was a part of his life, Londo knew he wouldn't be able to let him go. He had his habits; alcohol, sex, gambling. Vir was a habit too, one that was infinitely more satisfying than any of the others. No one looked up to him the way Vir did. Well, almost no one. There had been Adira. His beautiful Adira.

"I think I will make you my heir," Londo announced.

For a second, Londo thought Vir would drop him again. "You can't be serious!"

"Why not? I have a considerable estate, one that will only grow larger. Timov, of course, will have a stipend, but the rest will go to you." As the thought settled into his cloudy mind, he couldn't help but feel how _right_ it was. He did not have any children - he would never have any children - but it did not feel wrong to say that Vir was like a son to him. Perhaps in another life he had been. He could picture it. One hundred years ago and he was the owner of a wealthy plantation on Ragesh III. As a lord, he would have spent his days managing the local government with the other landowners, leaving his son Vir to run the estate. When he would come home, Timov and Adira would be there to welcome him with love and open arms. He would bring Adira a bouquet of star laces everyday. He would finally know how to make Timov happy. Vir would be there, as loyal as ever, and his hands would be clean. He would always be there.

"Maybe the past wasn't as wonderful as you like to think it was."

Londo blinked in confusion. Had he said all of that out loud? "Bah. What are you talking about? They don't call it the Centauri Golden Age for nothing!"

Vir steered him inside his chambers and carefully helped him onto bed. "You don't want to make me your heir. I'll just mess everything up."

"Nonsense. Besides, if I don't will my estate to someone then the next Emperor will be able to claim it for himself since I do not have any sons. So, I might as well give it to you."

Vir smiled down at him. "We'll talk about it in the morning, if you still remember."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note - Well, I used to space my chapters out, but now I think I'm just going to start posting completed fics at one time. Not sure how long this will last.

**Pillar of Salt**

_Chapter 3_

He couldn't hear the screams, of course, but that didn't stop the dreams. Every night he heard them scream.

Londo looked up at Na'Far from where he sat, his eyes roving over the Narn, analyzing him. Na'Far stood still and let him, keeping his arms close together and taking up as little room as possible so as not to inconvenience anyone. He kept his voice calm and even, his face impassive, and retained a respectful attitude towards his betters. This was what a Narn should be: quiet, humble, docile. _Civilized_.

Nothing at all like G'Kar.

G'Kar was so typical of his species. He was loud and wild and inherently dangerous. More like a vicious animal than a sentient being. After so many years of working in close contact with the man, Londo had let himself be lulled into a false sense of security. G'Kar talked like he was a person, put on airs like he was a person, but he was just as savage as the rest of his kind. Londo had forgotten that. He would not allow that Narn to _violate_ him again.

But Na'Far had potential. He could see why the Centauri had chosen him to represent his people. In a way he reminded Londo of his old nurse. She had been a Narn, of course. Centauri slaves were expensive, but Narns were cheap and so most of the children Londo knew while growing up had Narn nurses. He had called her Attie; it wasn't her real name, of course, but her foreign name had been hard for him to pronounce at that age and so she was Attie to him. In the years since then, he had never bothered to find out what her real name had been. He doubted his parents would have remembered after all those years and besides what did it matter? She was just another Narn.

Still he had loved her, the way any child would. Attie had already been quite old when she became his nurse; if she had ever been as combative as G'Kar then it must have been beaten out of her decades before he had even been born for Londo could only remember her as being kind and gentle and sweet. She never spoke a harsh word for him, comforted him when he cried, and always had a piece of sweet sarkar hidden in her pockets just for him.

To Londo, Attie was the ideal Narn. She had not only been a good Narn, but also a good person.

And yet she still left. When the Narn were emancipated she left the Mollari household, abandoned the people who had clothed her and fed her and provided for her. She had walked out on him without so much as a goodbye. There was no honor among the Narn, no sense of loyalty. Didn't they understand they had to be civilized? Everything the Centauri did was for their own good. How many of his teachers had lamented this fact? How many Centauri owners shook their heads in sadness at the way their Narns had left them, like rebellious, wayward children? Yes, the Centauri had committed acts of cruelty against the Narns. There would always be evil men to take advantage of those less equipped to help themselves. His own grandfather had been such a man, but Londo had to believe that on a whole the Centauri were doing what was best for the Narn. Londo Mollari was many things, but he was not evil. He had to believe that.

They were children in need of discipline and structure. The bad ones were to be weeded out before they contaminated the rest, while the good ones - like Na'Far - just needed to be broken in a little, to make sure they didn't run away again.

He knew all of this. It still didn't stop him from feeling like he was on trial.

"And the executions, Na'Far?" Londo dared him to contradict. To speak out against these injustices. Say something, say anything, just give him an opening, a chance to explain. The Narns needed this. He was sure they would agree if only he could be given the chance to explain. "The executions continue?"

Something flashed in his eyes then, like a pampered pet right before it slipped its leash and attacked, but just as quickly it was gone.

"The executions continue." The Narn didn't look him in the eyes. Didn't speak out. He was quiet and downcast, like a naughty child awaiting proper punishment from his father.

He was grateful, Londo was sure of it.

"Progress."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note - Does anyone really know why Londo was disgraced and given the ambassadorship to Babylon 5? Because I don't. So I made something up.

**Pillar of Salt**

_Chapter 4_

The Humans liked to begin every tale with "once upon a time." Londo was unsure where this tradition of theirs came from. Perhaps they were terrible at remembering dates.

Once upon a time there was a young man named Londo Mollari. He had been a rising star in court. A great duelist, a witty conversationalist, heir to the Mollari House. He was the great hero who led the raid against Frallis XII. He was important.

The Humans had another saying: Fame is a fickle food. It was a good thing Humans were so lovely to look at, for they all obviously had some mental defect. How exactly could one eat fame? The Centauri had a much better saying: Fame is a woman. It was a play upon words, for Phemal, the Goddess of Fame, really was a woman and like all women she would desert a man as soon as his luck ran out and his money ran dry.

Londo snorted at himself and started again. Once upon a time there had been a man named Londo Mollari. He had been an important man with an important position in the Centauri government. At least, until the Earth-Minbari War. The Humans had been important to the Centauri; their trade helped stimulate an already flagging economy. However, after the Minbari declared war the Centauri could see no future in remaining friends with them. It had been Londo who advised against helping the Humans in their struggle, so as not to incur Minbari wrath. So, when everything was all over and done, the Humans remembered that the Centauri had done nothing and took their trade elsewhere- to the Narn, to be exact.

On the very day that the Humans announced their new trading agreement with the Narn, the Centauri ducat became as worthless as a rock.

The Centauri needed a scapegoat and the once-great Londo Mollari was the perfect candidate.

So, here he was on Babylon 5, playing the ambassador. At least the food was good, the women were pretty, and the casino was open at all hours. Maybe, eventually, he could be happy with his lot. In the meantime he had plenty of distractions and if he allowed himself to wallow in pity in the middle of the night, when he was all alone in his quarters with nothing but a bottle of brivari to keep him company, then who could blame him?

If only he had been born in another time. He would have been great. He would have been appreciated.

Londo could bear the indignity of his position, of his disgrace. But, really, did the gods have to add G'Kar to his troubles too?

The new Narn ambassador was certainly making himself at home. All day long he could hear him bellowing through the halls, "Commander Sinclair! Commander Sinclair! I have come up with some new way to irritate everyone around me! Blah blah blah! Narns are the best!"

Londo found it exceedingly funny that the Narns apparently took the ambassadorship to Babylon 5 very seriously. G'Kar wasn't some disgraced public figure that had been shoved to the side and hidden away as punishment for his sins; no, to think that G'Kar was actually well-respected among his people, that they considered his ambassadorship a promotion! It truly boggled the mind, but then the Narn always were a little backward. Every day now Londo was expecting Babylon 5 to go up in flames like its sister-stations and with it all the hopes and dreams of the Narn people. They should have listened to the Centauri.

Who cared about G'Kar anyway? Londo may not have been going places, but at least he was still better than a Narn.

Londo rolled his eyes as G'Kar continued to drone on about how Narn vessels were being repeatedly flagged for carrying more weapons than allowed by Babylon 5 guidelines. Obviously this was just another way to discriminate against the Narns. "Yes, yes," Londo drawled out, waving his hand in irritation. "It is funny how every time you don't get your way it is because there is some secret plot against the Narn."

G'Kar smirked at him. "It's not always so secret. The Centauri have never kept their dislike of Narns quiet. In fact, correct me if I'm wrong, Commander Sinclair, but didn't the Centauri describe us as 'dirty, violent animals' when they made first contact with the Humans?"

"Come now, Ambassador G'Kar," Londo interjected before Sinclair could reply. "Even you must admit that the Narns possess a certain... odor that can be quite repugnant. If the Narns refused to bathe like a civilized people then they can hardly expect to be treated like one."

"Oh, does my presence at this meeting offend you, Ambassador Mollari? Perhaps you would rather see me trussed up in chains and serving you a glass of brivari?" G'Kar asked. His tone remained as light as ever, but there was a dangerous, jagged edge to his words that sent a shiver up Londo's spine. "How about it, Mollari?" G'Kar pressed, his voice deepening. "Do you want to make me your slave?"

"If only!" Mollari snapped back. "Then I would be able to teach you some manners!"

"RECESS!" Sinclair yelled out. "I'm calling for a recess!"

G'Kar remained seated while the others quickly fled the room, his red eyes never leaving Londo's face. The Narn was like some great predator, coiled tight and getting ready to pounce. Londo imagined trying to collar a creature such as that; to have a being as powerful as G'Kar under his control would certainly be a great feat. It was not an unappealing thought, at least not until he remembered that G'Kar had once been a slave. He left then to get a drink. Maybe if he got drunk enough he would be able to forget about the past and look towards a future he didn't have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pillar of Salt**

_Chapter 5_

After his marriage to Timov, Londo had requested that his parents make sure they selected a more suitable candidate for his second wife. A proper Centauri lady who was traditional, devoted, and submissive to her husband. And one who wouldn't bite. He made sure that Timov was in the room when he contacted his parents over the vidcom and announced his request. He wanted to show her that he wouldn't tolerate her conduct any longer, that she could easily be replaced.

In retaliation, she snuck into his room the night before the wedding and cut off his crest.

Londo grimaced as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was growing back out, but it was still far too short for someone of his station. This was exactly the sort of behavior that he complained about. Timov came from a good family, she should know how to act, but it was like she didn't care. To shear off a man's crest was... _emasculating_. Something that was reserved only for criminals and slaves. Timov had symbolically deprived him not only of his manhood but also of his honor. Didn't she understand that _his_ honor was _her_ honor? She should have no other duty, no other desire than to please him.

Daggair understood that.

His father had honored his request and selected for him one of Lord Drex's daughters. Daggair was everything that Londo had asked for. Traditional, devoted, and submissive. He had assumed that his future bride would also have a personality to go along with these traits, but it turned out that Lord Drex was extremely conservative and had beaten any opinions out of his girls until all they did was parrot back whatever he said.

"Here, my dear Londo, let me fix your hair for you," Daggair cooed as she gently led her husband onto a chair. She lathered the thick, syrupy oil into his scalp, carefully sculpting the hacked-off ends into something approximating a crest. All the while she kept dithering on about how wonderful he was, how he was the talk of the court, and that she was so pleased her father had chosen a powerful Mollari to be her husband. For the entire month they had been away, he had heard nothing but "I like whatever you like," and "Are you happy? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" It was enough to drive a man mad.

By the Maker, what he wouldn't give to hear Timov's wicked sense of humor right about then.

"Yes, thank you, that is fine," Londo grumbled, brushing her off as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. He walked swiftly into the dining room where Timov was waiting, Daggair always two steps behind.

Timov's mouth twisted up into amusement at the sight of him, her red lipstick like a bloody slash across her face. "What a terrible sight to wake up to! Thank the Maker your new wife has relieved me of that little duty."

Londo bristled. How could he have possibly missed such a spiteful creature?

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'little'; more like an exercise in stamina," Daggair purred, and Londo couldn't help but swell up in pride. "And I would thank you not to ruin the beautiful memory of my honeymoon with your petty insults. Londo was wonderful."

"Wonderful?" Timov asked as a servant placed her breakfast before her. "We must not be married to the same husband then."

Daggair delicately placed her hands on her stomach while flashing Londo a dreamy smile. "It was wonderful. Those magical nights that I spent with Londo has left me with a precious gift. I think I might be with child. To be the mother of your firstborn son! Nothing would make me happier."

Howls of laughter erupted through the dining hall.

Timov dabbed at the corner of her eyes, wiping away the tears as Daggair fixed her with a hard, calculating look. "And what exactly is so funny?"

"Only that you'd have better luck becoming Empress than getting knocked up by Londo."

"What do you mean by that?" Londo demanded. "Perhaps you are worried that Daggair will be able to succeed where you have failed?"

Timov rolled her eyes. "Really, Londo, when will you stop blaming me for _your_ problem?"

Londo could bear it no longer and threw down his napkin in a rage, desperately trying to keep the bitter disappointment from spilling out any more than it already had. He refused to give that woman any more ammunition. To think he had given up Neaira so that he could have a traditional Centauri family! And what did he have to show for it? Two wives he couldn't stand and no hope of children. He had let her go for an illusion he would never be able to attain. Londo stormed from the room without so much as a backward glance.

That was a lie. He did look back only to see that Timov had turned towards her breakfast, already bored with his tantrum.

He left the house then and headed towards the Red Light district. The path was well known to him; he could find his way to Neaira's apartment blindfolded if he had to. He hadn't seen her since their annulment and subsequent marriage to Timov, but he was sure he would still be welcomed into her arms.

She opened the door and looked at him, bleary-eyed. She had probably just gone to bed after a hard night's work. "Londo?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

"I miss you."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She looked older than he remembered, and bone-weary. "Londo... you're married."

"So? Many of your clients are married men."

"But I never loved any of them," she answered. "Londo... go home. Go back to your wife. Forget about me."

Londo opened his mouth to deliver a heart-felt and romantic speech, but she slammed the door closed before he could get even a word out. For a few minutes he remained on her front steps, hoping that she would change her mind, declare herself to be a fool and fling herself into his arms. That didn't happen.

As he slowly made his way back home he decided that for his next wife all he wanted was someone pretty and young. If he couldn't be happy with her, then at least he would be able to distract himself from his bitterness.


	6. Epilogue

**Pillar of Salt**

_Epilogue_

Emperor Mollari pushed back the white sheet that covered the window. He looked out at the fires that burned day and night, at the empty shells of the beautiful monuments, some still smoldering. This was what was left of the great Centauri Prime. Out of all the mistakes he made, this one would always be the one he regretted the most.

All he did anymore was think about the past. What he wouldn't give to go back and change it. He would have apologized to Timov, he would have thrown Morden out of an airlock, he would have touched G'Kar with clean hands.

Instead, he was trapped within his white-robed prison, his mind a slave to the Keeper that controlled him, with only his memories of a better time to keep him company.

* * *

Londo doodled in the corner of his paper as his tutor continued to drone on about the great Centauri Republic and how at its height it controlled over 200 different colonies. He had heard this lesson before. It was always the same. Once his teacher got started, it was hard for him to stop. The man was always lamenting the state of the Republic, how low it had fallen since its glory days. Londo didn't think it was as bad as his tutor liked to say. Anyway, he quite liked Earth chocolate and they didn't have any of that stuff in "the good ol' days."

Londo put the finishing touches on his drawing, a picture of himself flying a Sentri-class fighter. He swung his feet as he shaded in the wings, kicking his desk with his heels as he did so.

"Mollari!"

Londo snapped his head up at the harsh reprimand. His teacher glared down at him, a frown furrowing across his face. "I take it you've found something more interesting to occupy your time?"

"I, err-"

"Mollari, you have a duty to your family to learn your lessons and get a good education. It wouldn't do for the heir to Mollari House to be a complete idiot. Don't you care about your future?"

Londo did care about his future. It was all he ever thought about. He couldn't wait until he was a grown-up. He could do whatever he wanted to then. He wouldn't have to learn any of these stupid lessons and he could eat chocolate all day and no one would be able to tell him what to do. As far as he was concerned, the future couldn't come fast enough.

**Fin**


End file.
